wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6/Floor 3
Episode 6, Floor 3 is the third level of Wolfenstein 3D episode "Confrontation". Most rooms in the level are shaped like swastikas, with each one having some from of different texturing to distinguish it from the others. The final secret exit of the game is in this level. You need only a silver key to get to the regular exit but both keys to find the secret exit. Strategy You must navigate the maze of swastikas to find the area in the southern part of the level that is not shaped like a swastike. The easiest way to do so is to stay as far on the left side of the level as possible, traversing swastika rooms that are predominantly grey stone, wood, and blue stone in texture respectively. Once you've found this southern area it is a linear path to the silver key. Once you have the silver key, you must return to the predominately blue stone swastika. From this point the fastest route is to use the other door in the southern part of this swastika to enter a normal corridor, and then use the door on the same wall as the door you just came through to get into a swastika where wood, chipped wood, and red stone are all visible. Go once again to the other door in the southern end of this swastika which is a silver key door that leads to the swastika with the regular exit. You must visit all but two of the swastika rooms in this level. The two you do not need to visit are the one of entirely red stone (northeast side of the level) and the one of entirely grey stone (southernmost swastika). Secrets For the secret exit, get to the regular exit first. Find a secret on the same wall as the regular exit door is on. Push a couple more secrets until a grey brick room with Officers is revealed behind a door. Turn right, and push the wall vent to get a gold key. You now have to get back to the start of the level. The easiest way to do so is to exit back out of the silver door, use the red brick swastika to connect back to the wooden swastika, and get back to the initial swastika from the wooden one. Alternatively you can retrace your steps to the blue stone swastika (inverse of instructions to get to the silver key door from entering back into the blue swastika after getting the key, and from there you can also connect to the wooden swastika from which you can connect to the starting swastika. There are two gold doors in the starting swastika. One leads to a chaingun and the other an extra life (plus other items). In the room with the extra life there is one final secret wall that reveals the elevator to Floor 10. Another way to access the area hiding the elevator to Floor 10 is to hide behind the corner at the very beginning of the level and alert the guards by firing your weapon. The guards will begin to patrol the area, searching for the player - the player simply has to wait for one of the guards to open the locked door and then charge in while it's still open. Map NOTE: This floor is totaly redesigned in the latest patch of the game (New Colossus). For a detailed walkthrough check the relevant video on the net (Episode 6 / Floor 3). Video Wolfenstein 3D (id Software) (1992) Episode 6 - Confrontation - Floor 3 HD|The Walkthrough of Floor 3 for Episode Three. Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Episode 6 maps Category:Wolfenstein 3D maps